


Children of the Gods.

by Gio_hannigram



Series: Nigels gifts [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_hannigram/pseuds/Gio_hannigram
Summary: Nigel and Adam are being haunted and need to find a solution before it is too late.A well kept secret might be the key.





	Children of the Gods.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supastag (findo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/findo/gifts).



> For my lovely Nigel. 
> 
> Happy Birthday love!  
> I'm very thankful to have you in my life <3
> 
> Big thanks to [ Kateera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera) who took the time to edit this work.  
> Thank you so much for your patience and suggestions.

"Daddy.” The sweet whisper could be heard through the whole room.

Adam turned to Nigel with a sleepy voice. “It’s your turn Nigel.”

“Again?” Standing up in a huff, Nigel crossed the room. He was annoyed, but he could handle things better than Adam right now.

Sighing, Nigel softly hit the door three times. The answer was three hard knocks.

“Alright that’s it.” He reached out for his lighter on the table and took a deep breath before opening the door and lighting the hallway. A few seconds later, one of Adam’s props fell off the table at the end of the hall and footsteps could be heard from far away.

Adam was going to be upset if his prop broke.

Shaking his head, Nigel closed the door, throwing his lighter back on the table.

“Hopefully he’ll stay away now,” Nigel whispered as he hugged Adam from behind. “He threw one of your props in a dramatic exit though. You know how it goes.”

Adam hummed in response. “Sleep.”

Nigel couldn’t sleep. He knew this had to end.They couldn’t keep living like they had the past months. They needed help and they needed that thing out of their flat and out of their lives.

They had been living in the same house for years before the weird things started happening. It was a cozy house on the way to the observatory where Adam worked. They were happy there for many years, Nigel had made some changes to it like making an extra window in the kitchen, it left the warm sun in the mornings and showed a clear sky full of stars at night. Adam had space for his telescope and other equipment, Nigel had his own room for building his drone designs, a bathroom with a shower which he favoured, and they had a comfy, warm, house. They both had jobs they were passionate about and they were madly in love; they were living the dream.

A dream that was long gone thanks to that freaking little shit that was running up and down the stairs.

They changed houses three times since he appeared. Nigel lost one of his biggest deals and got bad reviews because he had been lacking sleep and lashed out at one of his best customers.

Adam had bruises, a broken hand, his _fifth_ telescope had to be kept in a safe box, and he had developed a bad case of anxiety which got him behind a desk of the observatory instead of giving the tours, all due to the hate the damn thing had for him.

A kid’s laugh emerged from Adam’s side of the bed and two seconds later Adam started screaming.

Nigel had to find a way to keep that thing away from Adam.

He needed to find it soon.

 

“We didn’t move into a new house, I thought shit like this only happened when one moved houses.” Nigel frowned and looked at the phone between Mitch and him. The small coffee shop they were in looked bland and cold as the sun fell in front of them. He wondered if it was that thing’s fault that his view on things was getting duller as time went by.

“It happens if one gets something that belonged to the spirit as well.”

“We didn’t get anything new like that,” Adam answered, his tone was dull too and he sounded tired and grumpy.  Adam wasn’t getting much sleep lately.

“How sure are you?”

“Very, I did think of the possibility of it being the case but there was nothing new in the house.” Adam’s voice sounded deep and raspy from how much he had screamed the night before.

Nigel’s blood boiled, he missed when that was because they’d had a great night together and not because he had been unable to make the thing stop doing whatever it had been doing to Adam.

“Alright. I’ll call you once our meeting is over. Be careful.” He hated that Adam had to be at home alone with the thing but it was worse if he tried to leave.

“I’ll be fine. I got my lighter.”  Adam didn’t sound fine, but there was little Nigel could do about it.

“Okay, light up the flat if it keeps him away,” Mitch said and Nigel smiled; yeah this was the kind of support they needed.

“Okay, thanks Mitch. I love you Nigel.”

“Love you too, darling.” Sighing Nigel cut the call.

“Let’s go, he should be there by now.”

Nigel and Mitch were going to see a “professional”, another one.

In the last couple of months they had seen all kinds of professionals, religious, satanist, and frauds alike. None knew how to help them. All they had done was to make the thing angrier and for some reason, it always took it out on Adam.

Walking the empty street of Flintridge, Nigel thought about how much their life changed in little over six months. He missed seeing Adam’s excited blue eyes shine when he got from work. He missed their lazy and relaxing sundays and he missed the peace of their lives.

He couldn't help how much he wanted that life back, even when he knew there were changes like how each time a radio, television or anything was turned on without Adam being aware of more people in the room he would get panic attacks, the way he would flinch each time a light needed to be turned off, the way Nigel got alarmed each time Adam took too long answering his phone and so many other things that couldn't be fixed or would take long to heal.

Mitch opened the door to an old apartment building Nigel couldn't even built up the caution to be sceptical and he was ready to beg for this one to be the good one.

Mitch was about to knock on the door when a voice came through telling them to walk in.

“You knew we were here?” Mitch rose his voice in surprise.

 

“I saw you come into the building through the window.” A woman, younger than Nigel thought their professional would be. Her skin seemed to shine with the colour of honey and the rays of sun that illuminated the room through the window behind her. Is was not the kind of room he had been expecting. There had been a large amount of extravaganza in each room he walked in that belonged to these kind of people, but hers was normal and comfy with earth tones.

“Hey, we’re here to see th…” Nigel was interrupted when she lifted her hand.

“You look like you might fall down. Please, sit.” Her eyes, blue with green and a light shade of yellow, seemed to pierce through his soul. He automatically obeyed and fell on a soft brown couch.

“Do we at least get a name?” She labeled Mitch. She clearly wasn’t impressed by his boyish  smile, brown eyes, and fake blonde hair. She rolled her eyes and waved her hand.

“Not yet, names can be powerful weapons. Call me whatever you like, but we are not here to talk about me. If the information you gave me is true,” She waved at Mitch to sit as well in the couch besides her. “we need to accelerate this process. How did it start? I need the whole story.”

Sighing deeply, Nigel got ready to start. He had told the story to so many times that now it felt as if it was an old terrorific tale that happened to someone else.

 

“One night around six, maybe seven months ago…”

 

“ _Light's out”_ Goosebumps crawled along Nigel's skin. The voice came _behind him._ He had his eyes closed, but knew that Adam was reading in front of him and this was confirmed when Adam's breath quickened.

“Nigel?” Adam's panicked voice made him sit immediately. There was nothing behind him, but they were in darkness.

“It wasn't me,” Nigel confirmed. Adam reached out for the lamp switch on his side and yelled in pain once his hand made contact. “Adam, you okay, darling?”

“It felt like I was touching fire.” The skin of his hand was red, it still warm.

Nigel left go of him and stood up to turn on the lights, but nothing happened to him. The room was empty except for them.

“I'll check the rest of the house.” Nigel walked out once he'd received a nod from Adam.

He didn't have guns anymore, not at hand anyway, and the last time he fought anything, it had been a huge spider in the basement so he itched for a baseball bat.

He turned on all the house lights, but everything was quiet. The only sound was the wind hitting the windows.

Then the screaming started.

It wasn't Adam since he ran out of the bedroom and into Nigel in a second.

It was a kid's whining and it was filling the house from Nigel's study.

Both carefully tiptoed close to it, but once Nigel pushed the door open the screaming ended.

_Baby the night's on fire_

Both jumped as the song filled the house. The player had been set to full volume.

_Under this full moon dance_

“Nigel, what happened?”

He didn't know. Maybe someone was playing a prank on them.

Adam had friends that were experts with computers and while most were nerds, some had weird senses of humour.

After turning off the player, they sat in the couch and it took a few minutes for Nigel to realise how much Adam was shaking. His breathing was laboured and his senses had been rocked. Whoever was playing them was going to kiss his fist.

The next morning they were stunned looking at the footprints on the snow. They were going in the direction of the house, but there were none going back out, which had them rounding the house over and over with no results.

“That's a kid's footsteps,” Adam sighed, letting himself fall on the bed next to Nigel. “I told Mitch what happened. he said I could stay in, just need to send a few archives.”

His voice still wasn't normal and Nigel was about to ask him again if he was alright when a snowball hit the window behind the couch.

Nigel walked out, but...there was nothing.

They didn't have neighbors close enough for a kid to be able to run away that fast.

Another ball hit the window, but it didn't matter how fast he ran rounding the house, he didn't get anyone.

 

Nigel returned to the present, exhaling softly.

“Things kept like that for a while, random noises could be heard all around at different times of the day and night and we tried to explain to the police twice. They searched the place but…” Nigel's shoulders sank. “It started to wear on us. Adam started to fight with me because neither of us wanted to accept that we didn't have any idea of what to do. Then Mitch here found out when he caught Adam sleeping at work and suggested that we change houses, so we did.”

“What happened then?” She nodded, writing a few things down in a notebook that Nigel hadn’t seen her take while he was lost in his memories.

“It got mad. We barely made it in time before the van crashed into the new house’s living room,” Nigel said and the woman looked at him, stunned. “Nobody was driving it.”

“Exactly, so we moved again…” Nigel’s phone received a new text from Adam. “excuse me.” Nigel pulled out his phone and he blanched.

 

It was a picture.

 

A picture of Adam sleeping in the couch.

 

A picture of Adam sleeping taken with Adam’s phone.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go.
> 
> Remember to leave some "thumbs up" if you enjoyed it, or your opinion, both are very welcomed.


End file.
